memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Enterprise
Star Trek: Enterprise is the fifth live-action TV series set in the Star Trek universe. Created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga, it debuted in 2001. Set in the 22nd century, the series followed the voyages of ''Enterprise'', the first warp 5 Earth Starfleet starship. The show broke convention in many ways. It was the only Star Trek series not to have any changes in its regular cast throughout its entire run. It was also the first Star Trek series shot in HDTV format instead of the traditional 4:3 aspect ratio and the first to use computer generated images for the main ship from the beginning of the series to the end. It was also the only Star Trek series to have an opening theme song with lyrics. The show was originally titled just Enterprise; "Star Trek" was added starting the third season episode "Extinction". The series was not a ratings success and the number of third and fourth season episodes was reduced. Perhaps even more seriously, many fans did not feel connected to the series, due especially to its darker tone, which got even darker in the third and fourth seasons. In its last two seasons, Enterprise attempted to capitalize on the success of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine by using multiple story arcs and recurring characters, much like DS9 had. Indeed, it may not be a coincidence that many recurring actors from Deep Space Nine, such as Jeffrey Combs, also appeared on Enterprise. However, these efforts failed to increase the shows ratings sufficiently to convince the network to keep it running. After running for four seasons, the series was cancelled by UPN on February 2, 2005, with the final episode airing on May 13. It was the first Star Trek series to be cancelled prior to the end of its run since the original series, and the first spinoff to last fewer than seven seasons. Ninety-eight episodes were produced. The network's stated reason for the cancellation was the show's poor viewer ratings. Of the show, one executive said, "We are closing the book and moving on." (citation needed) *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-2) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) *Main Title Theme (seasons 3-4) (composed by Diane Warren, vocals by Russell Watson) *Where My Heart Will Take Me Lyrics *Alternate Main Title Theme (used in episodes "In a Mirror, Darkly" and "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Overview Star Trek: Enterprise is set several years before the founding of the Federation and follows the adventures of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Enterprise is the first Earth Starfleet vessel capable of traveling at warp 5, allowing its crew to make first contact with many deep space alien species. They also encounter familiar species such as the Tellarites and Andorians, most notably an Andorian named Shran. The series ends with the creation of a Coalition of Planets in 2154, which would ultimately lead to the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161 as shown via a holodeck simulation aboard the ''Enterprise''-D in 2370. Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *John Billingsley as Phlox *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Production Crew * Rick Berman - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer * Chris Black - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Manny Coto - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * John Shiban - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * David A. Goodman - Supervising Producer, Writer * Ken LaZebnik - Supervising Producer, Writer * Mike Sussman - Producer, Writer * Alan Brennert - Producer, Writer * André Bormanis - Executive Story Editor, Science Consultant, Writer * Alan Kobayashi - Graphic Designer * Dawn Velazquez - Producer Episode List Season 1 ENT Season 1, 26 episodes Season 2 ENT Season 2, 26 episodes Season 3 ENT Season 3, 24 episodes Season 4 ENT Season 4, 22 episodes Related topics *ENT Season 1 performers *ENT Season 2 performers *ENT Season 3 performers *ENT Season 4 performers *ENT recurring characters *ENT recurring character appearances *ENT directors *Composers Background Some fans explain the alleged inconsistencies between this and the other Star Trek series with the theory that Star Trek: Enterprise is set in a slightly altered timeline created by the events of Star Trek: First Contact. These fans believe the uniforms, rank pips, even the design and name of the NX-01 are inspired by Zefram Cochrane and Lily Sloane's experiences in 2063. Theoretically, if the altered timeline interpretation is accepted, writers would be free to continue the story of Archer and the NX-01, re-imagine the original voyage of James T. Kirk and his crew, or come up with a completely unique premise for Star Trek XI without strictly adhering to established canon. However, with recent tie-ins in Season 4, this is very questionable. Many of these alleged inconsistencies are not, in fact, inconsistent with previously established canon, but with so-called "fanon". External Links * * * * Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Enterprise fr:Star Trek: Enterprise nl:Star Trek: Enterprise sv:Star Trek: Enterprise